Regenerated Love
by killian-me
Summary: Sergeant Calhoun couldn't have been any happier when her long lost love Brad Scott returned to her. But it took only moments for her to realize that the differences between the Brad she knew and this new Brad were too big to ignore. Enter a certain kind-hearted handyman, who steals Calhoun's heart and shows her a glimpse of a life she most certainly deserves. (T for mild language.)
1. Chapter 1 - Bruised Ego

**A/N: This isn't a completely original idea, I know. But I have yet to see the concept of Brad coming back as a complete jerk. So, hopefully I don't disappoint with this story! Also, this happens in such a way that the movie events never happened. Calhoun and Felix meet in a different way. So don't expect to see much of Ralph or Vanellope in this story. Sorry. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph characters, names or settings. All belong to Disney.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun had been one of the happiest women in the world when the expansion pack was added to Hero's Duty, regenerating her long lost love Brad Scott. Until she realized how cruel the programmers had been.

As if it wasn't enough that she had lost Brad, this newly regenerated man was nothing like the one existent in her memories. He was cold, callous, and rude. He seemed to take pleasure in others pain. He was nothing like the kind, gentle man she remembered.

And tonight, at Tappers, he was acting even less like the Brad Scott she thought she knew. He was sitting with a group of bad guys, knocking back root beers and laughing away. Calhoun was appalled by his grievous behavior. Multiple times she'd approached, roaring at him to pay her some mind, to listen. The ease with which he shrugged her off unnerved her. No one had ever been so rude to her before, and it left her fuming.

So she sat in the corner at Tappers now, content to stew until he eventually got off his lazy ass to get back to their game. It was natural for her to ignore the patrons around her, and so at first she failed to notice a certain handyman hunched nearby, watching her.

Finally her senses alerted her to prying eyes, and she looked over at him, surprised when their gaze locked. Neither could look away, as though some unknown force held their eyes in place. After what seemed like a slow eternity, the handyman hopped down from his stool, carrying with him an extra jug of root beer. He stopped in front of her, flashing a shy smile upward. "Err, hello ma'am. You look a little lonely. Want some company?"

Calhoun glanced over at Brad. Of course the dolt hadn't noticed this newfound attention being placed on her. "You know what? That sounds wonderful." She finally told the tiny man after a moment. He hopped up onto the stool beside her, handing her his extra root beer.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here before, ma'am."

She shrugged. "Not my favorite place to be. I'm just here with someone."

He frowned. "Pardon me for saying so, but you're sitting here alone." She glared at him, and unsurprisingly he seemed to shrink under her hard gaze. "M-my ap-pologies ma'am. I didn't mean anything b-by it."

She sighed, losing her ferocity. "Forget it short stack. I'm not upset."

He shifted his hat on his head and managed a slight smile. "You seemed upset before I came over ma'am. Would you like to talk about it?"

She looked at him, confused. "Why do you care?"

The question seemed to confuse him. "I, err, well. A lady in distress just doesn't sit well with me I suppose."

She smiled softly. "I'm not so sure I'm in distress, short stack. Perhaps a little put out. Ah, I don't know." She sighed, resting her head on her hand. "How about you, huh? Why are you alone here tonight?"

He frowned. "I always come here alone. I guess I don't have very many friends. Though it could seem like I do to other people."

She straightened. "What game are you from, anyway?"

He chuckled. "Fix-It Felix Jr. That's my name as well." He added quietly.

She smiled. "Cute. Fits you, I think."

"You think I'm cute?" His cheeks suddenly flushed a terribly dark shade of red and he smiled widely. "Thank you ma'am. You're, you're dynamite yourself."

She smiled and chuckled as well. "You're not like most of the fella's I run across, Fix-It. I like you."

His cheeks couldn't go any redder if they had wanted to. "Oh ma'am, you've given me the honeyglow's something awful."

She laughed. "Honeyglow's? What are those?"

"Oh, it's kind of hard to explain ma'am. It's a good thing though."

"I'll take your word for it, short stack."

It took only a moment for her to notice that the boisterous laughter the corner had dissipated, and that Brad was stalking over with a less than friendly look plastered on his handsome face. "Hey, little guy! Are you talking to my lady?"

Felix turned and rapidly began to look very nervous. He hopped down from the stool, standing up straight. "Err, yes. We were just sharing a laugh."

Brad stopped only a foot away from the handyman and snatched him up by his collar, causing Calhoun to rise to her feet. "You shouldn't be sharing anything with her, you little brat." Brad sneered in his face.

"There is no harm in spending some time with a lady, sir! I've done nothing wrong!"

Brad suddenly smiled and pulled his fist back, punching the man in the face before dropping him to the ground. "I'd say there's some harm now, huh shorty?"

Calhoun didn't waste a second. She had clocked Brad right in his jaw before kneeling beside Felix. "You alright?"

He flashed a smile riddled with missing teeth before removing a hammer from the belt on his hip. He tapped his face with it and it soon returned to its regular adorable look. "Just fine, ma'am. Not to worry."

She stood, glaring at Brad as he shakily came back to his feet. "What the hell was that for Tammy?"

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and jerked him forward. "I don't give a damn about our programming, Scott. You and I, we're no good together. I'm done with this relationship, and I'm done with you."

She leaned down and helped Felix to his feet. "Come on, short stack. Let's blow this joint." The handyman seemed to have no qualms with following her out, leaving a very shocked and bruised Brad Scott behind.


	2. Chapter 2 - See You Soon, Then

**A/N: So, first off, I am so sorry it took me a while to get this up and that it's so short! Chapter 3 is going to be action packed, and I couldn't put much in Chapter 2 without giving things away. I've got everything planned out, it's just the getting it written down that I'm having trouble with. You know, finding time to write and all that. Also, I'm sorry if I sort of disappoint with this chapter as well. I know it's not much, but it's leading up to some really good stuff. Now secondly, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! I believe I messaged all users and thanked them. But of course I can't message those without accounts, so thanks to gaby and Muha as well for your reviews! I hope you all stick with this, and don't worry. My goal is to have Chapter 3 up on the 7th. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brad was pacing around his room in the barracks, sporting an ice pack over his bruised chin. But the bruise was hardly the problem. His ego has been smashed to pieces. She and that little brat had made him look weak. He couldn't believe it. How could she do that to him, and in front of everyone in Tappers? He sat down on his bed. He'd get her back for this, but he'd make sure to take care of the little handyman first. No one made a fool of Brad Scott and got away with it.

* * *

Calhoun stalked through Game Central Station, her mind racing. The old Brad would've taken that punch like a man and apologized like one too. But this Brad, he was unpredictable. She wondered what floodgates she might have just opened, both on herself and possibly Fix-It too. _Oh damn it, Fix-It!_ She swore in her mind, stopping and turning.

Sure enough there he was some few yards back, struggling to get through the sea of characters making their way to their own destinations. He was running so fast, in fact, that he ended up slamming right into Calhoun's legs and falling back before he could stop himself. Calhoun couldn't help but smile. "Going too fast for ya, short stack?"

He grinned sheepishly as he hopped back up on his feet. "Err, just a little bit ma'am."

She laughed. "Alright. I'll slow down." As their strides finally matched, they continued their trek to Felix's game.

He was silent for most of the trip, until his game came into view and he sighed. "So, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Who said that? Maybe I wanna see you again."

She tried to keep a straight face as he gazed up at her, bewildered. "You do?"

"Well, I said maybe." She knelt and pulled him into a hug. "Which means yes." She whispered this into his ear before releasing him.

She stood and turned to leave when she felt him tug on her pant leg. "Wait ma'am…" His voice was cracking. She smiled. "You never told me your name."

"Sergeant Tamora Calhoun." She said this in a low voice, her eyes scanning the crowds to make sure Felix was the only one who had heard. "You can call me Calhoun, for now."

"Yes ma'am!" He glanced over at the entrance of his game when his voice was called and smiled up at her. "So, see you later?"

"You bet. I'll stop by after work hours tomorrow. Good night, Fix-It."

"And a good night to you too, ma'am!" He said cheerily before hopping off to his game.

Calhoun watched him for a moment, and then turned to head back to her own game. There was more than a little bit of a chance that she would run into Brad on her way to her barracks. However, she wasn't worried. If he dared to show his face and try to start trouble she'd give him a shiner to match that bruised jaw of his, no problem.


	3. Chapter 3 - Going Through With It

**A/N: So, I know I said I'd have Chapter 3 up on the seventh, but as luck would have it I found myself with some spare time today! So, this is what I managed to get written. I know for sure it's much less of a disappointment than Chapter 2 was (Still very sorry about that), and I hope the suspense of this chapter makes up for that. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 2 (_Muha, PhineasFan8311, gaby, and anyone else who might review after I post this!_), and thanks to everyone else for reading!**

* * *

Five minutes was all the time it had taken for Calhoun to run into Brad. Five minutes of peace, before pure hell broke loose. She'd turned the corner. _Almost home. _She'd thought to herself, eager to get there without issue. But then as she turned the next corner, there he was. He'd been waiting for her, that much was clear. His chest was rising and falling steadily and his nostrils flared. _Oh yeah. He is definitely still pissed._

"Tamora…" It was such a simple word, and she'd heard it spoken by that very voice many times before. But never had she heard that voice speak it in such a venomous way. He took one step forward, his lip curled in disgust.

"I don't have time for this Brad. I need some amount of sleep before the work day tomorrow." She snarled, trying her best to seem dangerous in her own way. But she realized as she spoke that her words seemed to lack their usual tenacity. She didn't let this bother her. If she faltered, he'd use it against her.

"Make time." His comeback was vicious, and he moved closer to her threateningly.

"You think you can scare me?" She smirked at him, as though the very thought were more than amusing.

His eyes were narrowed and he scoffed. "Easily. But, that's a matter for another time."

Those words worried her. What sort of meaning lie behind them? "State your business Scott." She couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion in her voice. Damn it. He'd know that he'd gotten to her, then.

Brad straightened, his bruised jaw more visible this way. "I want to know why you put on your little show back in Tappers. Did the handyman pay you to make me look like a fool? Did he perhaps ask you in a meek little voice to please, take up for him?"

He spoke the last line mockingly, but she wasn't fazed. "Not at all. I punched you because you're a damn idiot. And I left with him because he's a true gentlemen, unlike yourself." She smiled and crossed her arms. "Anything else?"

His nostrils were flaring again. She'd have laughed at his short temper if she wasn't nervous about what sort of havoc it might wreak. He leaned forward, towering over her menacingly. "Well then, you and the little brat had better watch your backs. I won't let this go without payback, you hear?"

She shoved her face right into his and before she could stop herself said, "Bring it on, slime."

He smiled somewhat. "If you were like this all the time, perhaps I might consider taking you back." He attempted to lean in for a kiss, which earned him that shiner she'd sworn to give him if necessary.

She didn't leave him any time to register what had happened before hurrying down the hall and entering her room, slamming the door closed and locking it. What sort of hell had she just unleashed on herself and the short stack? And would they survive it?

* * *

The punch was but a small punishment he would have to take before enacting the final parts of his plan. Now she'd be sick with concern, and undoubtedly would try to protect the little man with her life. Easily two birds with one stone.

So he ignored the throbbing and swelling in his left eye and continued down the hallway, casting furious looks at any man who dared to look at him twice. He knew his destination, and as he neared it a maddening smirk crossed his face. This was the very best way to exact his revenge and make sure that both of his victims got all the torture they so deserved.

* * *

Felix couldn't take the anxiety anymore. Something told him that Calhoun might be in trouble and he couldn't wait until morning; He simply had to go to Hero's Duty and make sure she was alright. He dressed quickly and left the penthouse as quietly as he could muster.

As he began to make his way across the grass towards the carts by the door, he heard an unfamiliar sound. Impossible. No sound in Fix-It Felix Jr. was foreign to him, the very star of the game. But for sure he'd never heard this before. It sounded like something slithering? No, perhaps something beating on a thin surface?

He didn't have the chance to confirm what it was before a dark shadow appeared over him and he turned, unable to even scream before the creature had grabbed him and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Living Nightmare

**A/N: Hello again! I would once again like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 3. I'm glad people were pleased with it! (**_**Thanks to my no account/can't PM reviewers Muha, gaby and total drama rocks.**_**) Also, not sure if anyone else caught this, but in Chapter 2 Game Central Station was being called Grand Central Station; I discovered this while typing out this chapter. Microsoft Word was auto-correcting it to that apparently. I fixed the typo in Chapter 2, and the typo here. Just wanted to let people know in case anyone noticed that. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about leaving you with a cliffhanger again, I'm terrible about doing that! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sergeant Calhoun couldn't have explained it even if she'd wanted to but when she awoke the next morning she could just _sense_ that something was absolutely wrong. She dressed quickly, putting her armor on as a precaution. It was two hours until opening time for the arcade, which gave her plenty of time to head to Fix-It Felix Jr. and check up on Felix.

As she stepped out of her room and glanced around everything seemed quite normal. A few soldiers passed and greeted her nervously before continuing on their way. She shut her door and hurried down the hallway, answering scattered greetings with only a nod as she made her way out of Hero's Duty.

Game Central Station wasn't too crowded, which wasn't really a surprise. With two hours remaining until opening most characters preferred to sleep or stay in until they absolutely had to get up and about. She brushed past the few characters that were out, barely noticing them as she locked her eyes onto the doorway of Fix-It Felix Jr. An encounter with the Surge Protector left her irritated, but she soon made her way past him and through the doorway of Felix's game.

The characters in his game looked surprised to see her. A rather short fellow with a mustache walked over and greeted her. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Is Felix here?"

The man frowned. "Yes, he should be. Mary! Have you seen Felix this morning?"

A woman of matching height hurried over. "No, I haven't. But the arcade opens in a couple of hours. He might just be oversleeping."

Calhoun studied the tall apartment building, frowning. "I'd like to check his room."

The man seemed nervous about this, but after a quick glare agreed to allow her access. He led her into a building that was much too small for her liking and up to a lone apartment. He knocked and called out, "Felix! You have a lady visitor here for you!" Silence. Calhoun could feel her worry growing, but just casually asked the small man if the door might be unlocked. "Oh, of course! We have no reason to lock our doors here in Niceland. Go on in."

She thanked him and rushed inside. Everything was pristine, but Felix was nowhere in sight. She stepped into the back of the apartment, opening a door which led into his bedroom. His bed was empty, yet made. She pondered this. Had he awoken early and wandered off somewhere? Perhaps he may have even gone to Hero's Duty in hopes of seeing her that morning before opening?

She left Fix-It Felix Jr. without a second thought and made haste back to her own game. She asked every soldier she saw if they had seen a man matching Felix's description. No one had seen a thing. She stepped back into her barracks and started down the halls towards Brad's room. She had no proof, but she had high doubts that he had been making empty threats the night before. He must have something to do with Felix's disappearance.

She was almost to his room when she passed an empty room. She wouldn't have stopped, wouldn't have even noticed, if the sound hadn't been so familiar to her that it made her stop. She froze and waited. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. If she didn't hear the sound again within the next minute, then… No. There it was again.

She turned to face the door, pulling her pistol from its holster. As she clicked the safety off and waited again to hear the sound, a glow from inside the room alerted her. There was too much of a risk for her to ignore at this point, and so she kicked the door in quite easily.

Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room and settled on something hunched in the corner. What was that? She stepped in, one step; just to get a better look. Finally she realized what it was and gasped. "Fix-It?"

He stirred and looked up, his eyes growing wide. "It's a trap ma'am! Get out!"

She was about to ask him what he was talking about when she heard that familiar sound again. It was to her close right and so she swiveled around to face it, pistol high. She almost faltered when she saw it, almost. It was something from her nightmares; every living hell she could have thought up would have been this moment. It stepped into the light, its face sneering with a smug and victorious look. It was Brad alright, but only the handsome face remained. And the body; was the body of a Cy-Bug.


	5. Chapter 5 - Just a Fantasy

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone on here who has been reading, reviewing, following, favorites and anything else. It means the world to me. But, more specifically, thanks to PhineasFan8311, 9r7g5h, Edlover23, Genius-626, keep-me-posted, gaby, and BEN123 for reviewing the last chapter and any other chapters you may have reviewed on. Also thanks to anyone else who may have reviewed on other chapters but didn't on the last one. You guys are awesome! I've already got the final chapter in the beginning process, so I'm hoping to have it up soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been the sound of his damn wings fluttering in the air that she was hearing. It made her stomach twist and turn, but not as much as the sound of Brad's distorted voice chuckling. "Surprised Tammy?" He asked, his voice a deep gurgle. She could feel herself growing ill but forced the bile in her throat away. She wouldn't ever show one sign of weakness, and especially not in front of _him_.

"That's one way to put it." She kept her gun trained on his face and stood her ground. "Fix-It! Get the hell out of here!"

"Tsk tsk, Tammy. I'm afraid that I've got plans for him, and he won't be going anywhere." He smiled, showing a row of pointed teeth.

She glanced towards Felix and understood. "Get yourself untied, Fix-It!"

"I can't Miss Calhoun! He's got me tied down with some sort of substance. I can't get out of it!"

She groaned on the inside and wracked her brain as she watched Brad's slow movements. He was taunting her and she knew it. "This is between us Scott. Let him go."

Brad laughed, and the sound sent chills down her spine. "You think this is between just us? He insulted me just as bad as you did. You're both going to pay for this!" She cursed herself for thinking it, but right now Felix was on his own. She had to figure out a way to detain Brad. Otherwise, they were both as good as dead. "So then Tammy, what are you thinking now? You're the Sergeant. You've never let anyone down. Oh wait, except for me. It seems that no matter what you do you're nothing more than a disappointment to me. And now here we are again. And you still can't save the one you care about. How does it feel, to be completely helpless?"

The one she cared about? She glanced over at Felix once more, trying to decipher what she was feeling in her heart. She hadn't realized it, but they seemed to have an almost instant connection. Felix had worked his way in where no one else had, except for the old Brad. But he was just a memory, right? He hadn't ever really worked his way into her heart. Maybe this Brad was the real Brad, and the one in her memories was just a wishful fantasy.

She almost hit herself when she realized that the Brad from her memories, he _was_ just a fantasy. But Felix was real. And already he had showed her more kindness than anyone else in her existence. He had shown her just a glimpse of what love really felt like. And she knew right then that she would fight to the death if it meant saving him. After all, they were in Hero's Duty. If she died, she would regenerate in seconds. No big deal.

So she smiled at Brad now and she saw confusion flash across his face for a split second. "Why the smile, Tamora? Are you finally accepting your fate?"

"Far from it, asshole." She kicked him right in the face and as he hissed in pain she pulled a knife from a sheath on her leg and tossed it to Felix. "Start cutting, short stack! I'll handle this idiot!" Felix smiled at her, a mixture of admiration and worry plain on his face. She shot him a reassuring grin before turning back to Brad. "Let's get this over with." She muttered to herself, keeping her pistol pointed right between his eyes.

She realized, of course, that one bullet wouldn't do it. Either she found a way to get him out of this room and light the beacon or she got her men in here straight away. But she had no way of radioing them without tipping him off, and she couldn't risk him trying to kill Felix. As long as she stood between them and kept Brad talking, she'd get her chance.

Brad had recovered by now and had his hateful eyes trained on her. "What about that wimp is even attractive Tamora? He's a puny handyman. He couldn't even fight back when I snatched him from his stupid little game last night! I'm a big, strong man! I can take care of you and give you what you want! He can't even reach your damn lips to kiss you! In what world is that better than me?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want a big strong man to protect me? I can take care of myself! Fix-It gets that! What's so difficult for you to understand? He may be smaller than you, but apparently he's got a bigger brain in that skull of his than you could ever dream of having!"

Red flashed in his eyes. Well, that was definitely new. "Unbelievable!" He snarled, his voice echoing off the walls around them. "I will never understand you Tamora Calhoun! But it doesn't matter. I know what I can do to make sure that you never forget this day, and that you never forget me!"

He lunged for Felix, who was still trying to get himself cut free. She didn't think twice about it. It wasn't something she needed to make any decisions about it. She shoved Brad to the side and watched almost in slow motion as his outstretched claw turned away from Felix and towards her. As it penetrated her stomach she felt herself falling and heard Felix cry out.

Somehow she didn't hit the ground. The handyman caught her as best he could and laid her down gently. As Felix knelt beside her, Brad wrenched his claw free and started for the small man again. Her cries were caught in her throat as it swung towards what she believed to be the only man in her life she would ever have the chance of falling in love with. They had only known each other for a day, maybe even less than that, but she knew one thing. She couldn't lose him. He was her only chance at happiness.

The claw was inches from him when a boom erupted from her right side. She wondered if what she'd seen before the darkness took her was an illusion or the beginnings of a dream even. Brad had been engulfed in a bright light, his face contorted in a mixture of fury and pain. Just as she felt herself die she hoped it had been reality.


End file.
